


A Present for You

by Rivieri



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 05:38:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14395449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivieri/pseuds/Rivieri
Summary: Mini Present drabble series I started in deviant and moved to quotev before moving to here.





	1. Prologue

       [Name] sighed, her head down her black hair covering her dead white eyes. She was bored, she had no idea what to do, at least not anymore after Cronus broke off their moirallegiance. [Name] let out another sigh; she should have stayed quiet and never told him, then she wouldn’t be in this situation. [Name] looked up towards the sky of Beforus, her eyes tearing up with translucent [b/c] tears. How could she have told him? Why did she tell him?! she bit her lip, leaning her head back down hiding her face behind her hair as silent tears began to fall from her eyes.

       She hiccupped softly before it turned into sobbing, rain began to pour down on the dream bubble of Beforus. Why? Why did he want every other troll in this dream bubble except for her? She was red for him, she cared for him, she stuck by his side and never made fun of him… and yet… the moment she told him that she was red for him, he freaked out and ended their moirallegiance saying that they shouldn’t see each other. [Name] didn’t know what was more painful, the ending of their moirallegiance, his rejection, of the thought of him avoiding her. All in all it was too much for the poor troll.

       Falling to her knees, [Name] stayed in the rain, allowing it to mercilessly pelt her with its icy sting. She didn’t care; she could not feel it compared the pain in her heart. Her body felt numb, as did her mind, while she sat there in the rain. [Name] had stopped sobbing, but small tears still fell down her face, but she still hiccupped. She could not bring herself to get up, it felt as though all her energy was sucked out of her body. 

       It was a long while that [Name] sat in the rain, unmoving, unseen, but eventually she somehow found the strength to get up. Heading towards her hive she took a deep breath, she had a lot of redecorating to do. Walking into her hive it was nothing but a throwback greaser-styled hive, she did it to make Cronus feel comfortable, she even had “poodle skirts” that she asked Porrim to make so she could dress up with Cronus’s Greaser style. Unfortunately now that they were no longer palemates, [Name] had no need for all of the greaser memorabilia, so sighing heavily once again [Name] set to work changing her hive’s interior from the once familiar look into something different.

       It had been almost 4 months since then and no one had yet to speak to [Name], well everyone except for Porrim, who was the only person she would let into her hive. Of course by this time, Porrim was able to tell everyone that [Name] had gotten over the incident, but was still anxious to come outside…  
       A week later there was a knock at her hive door. No one came by to [Name]’s hive, at least not at this time in the early evening. Carefully She cracked the door open seeing no one, until a colourful item on the step caught her attention, bending down she picked up…

* * *

Please comment your requests if you want any character from the series, I'll be happy to post it!


	2. A Candy Red Teddie

               On the step of [Name]’s hive was a bright candy red teddy bear. Scuttling out of her hive, she bent down to pick up the stuffed animal only to have her wrist caught by someone’s hand. Darting her eyes up to see the owner of the hand, she was met with the sight of a red sweater, wearing troll. “K-Kankri? What are you doing here?” [Name] was baffled at the trigger happy troll’s sudden appearance, that it distracted her from the fact that he was touching her of his own volition.  
   
“I happened 6y, 6e it 6y mere c9incidence, when I n9ticed that y9u were walking 9ut 9f y9u hive. I, myself, have missed 9ur c9nversati9ns, sine y9u are 9ne 9f the few tr9lls that I kn9w wh9 d9 n9t let their primitive and 9verall mundane, triggering urges t9 c9ntr9l them. S9 y9u can imagine my elated excitement at witnessing y9u emerge fr9m, what I am stating as a metaph9r s9 d9 n9t 6e triggered f9r my next w9rds, like a newly pupated tr9ll.” (I hope you realize that that was half a paragraph) Kankri explained, closing his eyes and crossing his arms over his chest, in a “matter-of-fact” way. It was a few seconds before [Name] completely processed what he had just said, her eyes blinking. “And if it w9uld 6e alright f9r me t9 pry, if it d9esn’t trigger y9u, what d9 y9u have in y9ur hand [Name]?”  
   
[Name] snapped out of her daze looking down at the red plush in curiosity, that what she was wondering. “I-I have no Idea Kankri, I just heard a knock on my hive door, and when I go to see who it is I find this plush toy.” She answered still looking down at the plush. “Well, I am afraid I did n9t see any9ne while walking 6y, w9uld it 6e alright if I assisted y9u in y9ur search, if y9u wish t9 c9ntinue it?” [Name] looked down, sighing, “no Kankri, its fine. I’m going back inside, it was nice seeing you.” As she turned around to leave, Kankri once again caught her wrist. His entire body shaking, head bent down mumbling out something unintelligibly fast. [Name] looked at the he-troll in shock; did he just say what she thought she heard?  
   
               Kankri kept his head down, hiding the candy red blush that was forming on his cheeks, his heart going a mile a minute. He could not believe what he just said, [Name] sharing the same thought. “K-Kankri… could you please repeat that, I thought you said something else…” [Name] bit her lower lip, her face flushing. Kankri took a deep breath and repeat himself, but slower this time.  
   
               “I said: I want y9u t9 kn9w that I have admired y9u fr9m afar when y9u helped me get 9ver Latula’s rejecti9n, and that I have never had the c9urage t9 tell y9u this in pers9n 6ecause I was w9rried a69t l9sing 9ur friendship, a friendship that I h9ld dearly. That is why I have n9t t9ld, als9 the fact 9f y9u previ9us flushed feelings f9r a certain seadweller. Wh9, in my 9wn 6iased 9pini9n, is an ign9rant male, wh9 listens m9re t9 his primal and 6eastial th9ughts, and he clearly is 6lind, I d9 n9t mean t9 trigger y9u in that 9ffensive c9mparis9n, if he cann9t see that y9u are the m9st amazing and 6eautiful MPH--” (SHIT finger cramp fuuuuuuuuck) Kankri found himself cut off by a sudden lip lock initiated by the female he was trying so desperately to confess too,  he stood there stock still looking down at [Name] with widened eyes.  
               Smiling up at him brightly, her mood suddenly lifted to soaring heights, “yes Kankri, I will be your Matesprit!” Kankri could not suppress the large grin that invaded his face.


	3. Skeleton Princess Doll

      [Name] went to go pick up the skeletal princess doll, only to stop when she saw a pair of feet in front of her. Looking up she saw the tall silhouette of Kurloz Makara. She stood quickly looking up at him in surprise, “Kurloz, when did you get her?” the tall troll’s fingers began to move at a high speed, signing away his explanation.  Blinking [Name] forced herself to keep up,   
 **‘I wanted to see if you liked the miraculous doll, but I got a little motherfucking nervous and tried to leave but instead I stayed out of sight’**  
 [Name] was stunned, he got this for her? Why?

      [Name] voiced out the latter thought, causing Kurloz to blush a light purple as  his fingers moved faster than before in his nervousness,  **‘I hated seeing you so motherfucking down lil mama, I just wanted to bring back that miraculous smile you got, since you’ve been all up and motherfucking locked in your hive, hiding your miraculous self.’** She gave him a small greatful smile, one that made the purple blood’s heart jump in miraculous joy. 

      Giggling [Name] bent down to pick up the doll, only for Kurloz to beat her to it. As they were both kneeling on the ground, ((isn’t this so much simpler? You were all meant to kneel, humanity is nothing but submissive to those who are greater in power)) staring at each other, both unable to say or sign a thing. [Name]’s face slowly began to become a dark [b/c] while Kurloz’s makeup hid the surfacing purple.  
  
      He handed her the skeletal doll to her carefully and delicately, his fingers lingering on her palm, before pulling away as the both stood. There was a moment of awkward silence, neither of them knowing what to say.  _Don’t think too much into this [Name], he’s just concerned about you… that’s all, he isn’t red for you._ [Name] thought to herself forlornly. 

      Kurloz swallowed, this was his chance, possibly his only chance. He could not mess this up, he had to tell her. His hands twitched at his sides, catching [Name]’s attention, who looked up to see him biting at his lip as much as he could. She watched as the purple blooded troll took a deep breath through his nose as he raised his hand up and began to sign at a speed she could barely  read . 

     [Name] watched his hands move, she could only partially understand some of his signs. One sentence in particular stood out:  **I’m motherfucking flushed for your miraculous self.**  [Name] stopped watching Kurloz’s signing hands, her own mind registering the phrase she was able to catch.

     Looking up at Kurloz, [Name] reached forward grasping his much larger hands with her small ones, stopping him from signing effectively. Kurloz looked down at her frantically, he was worried she didn’t feel the same way, that is until she pressed her lips against his, ceasing all thought in his brain. He allowed a growl-like groan to reverberate in his chest, almost sounding like a rough purr.

     [Name] clutched onto the small doll, as Kurloz’s and her arms changed positions to hold each other more carefully. When they finally pulled away, Kurloz saw the most miraculous thing that his mirthful messiahs had ever given him, [Name]’s true happy smile, filled with nothing but beautiful red feelings that were for him.

* * *

Please comment your requests if you want any character from the series, I'll be happy to post it!


	4. A Faerie Figurine

               Blinking, [Name] looked down at the Faerie-like figurine. Bending down to pick up the hand sized object, she found herself delighted that it had a small crank in the bottom of the object. Carefully, [Name] turned the crank until it would not go any farther.  
 A childish grin coming to her features when she heard the small music box start to play from the inside. Closing her eyes, she reveled in bliss at the music box’s tune, her legs beginning to move by themselves as she softly swayed and danced to the Figurine’s melody.  
               As the melody ended, [Name] found herself smiling and giggling like a small wriggler in an innocent kind of happiness. “So, uh… I take it that you like it Doll?” A voice said next to her, causing her to jump and almost drop the object of her happiness.  
 “R-Rufioh! When did you get here?” a light [b/c] dusted her cheeks as she averted her gaze from him in embarrassment. She hoped that he didn’t see what she had just did, she would have to lock herself up in her hive for a completely different reason then.  
               Rufioh on the other hand, was trying to stop himself from blushing. He had seen the way his gift made [Name] happy, and he was ecstatic that she loved it so much. “Not long at all Doll!” He could tell that if she knew he was watching her the whole time she’d hide herself up in her hive again.  
 “So.. uh, do you like the gift I got you? I thought about you when I uh… saw it” The both of them swallowed hard, the blush getting darker on [Name]’s while Rufioh lost the battle with his.  
               Scratching the back of his head, Rufioh had his head turned while his face was painted with a rust coloured blush, his eyes trained on the blushing she-troll. [Name] couldn’t stop her blushing; it grew even worse when she realized that Rufioh was closer to her then before.  
               Slowly, [Name] raised her head to look up at Rufioh, while he turned his head towards hers, their gazes locking with each other as their faces slowly inched closer before the two of them were a hair’s breathe away.  
               “Be my matesprit [Name], be my faerie” Was all Rufioh said, rubbing his nose against hers, a small charming smile on his features. With wide eyes [Name] looked at him in shock, her [b/c] blush grew darker. Her head slowly moved up and down in a daze before a smile spread across her face as she kissed him so abruptly, his eyes widened before softening, holding her close. 


End file.
